Party Members (Core RPG)
This is where character screens for the Core RPG go. It'll probably be reorganized about a billion times. Medical Medical characters are characters with the ability to heal other (organic) party members. They are usually members of Infirmary. Dr. Marlow Stillman Weapon Skill: None (damage x0.5) Strength: 17/20 (damage x1.7) Accuracy: 75% Agility: 4/15 (8% chance to dodge) Movement: '''3 tiles per turn. '''Stamina: High (lots of health) Move Set: *Attack (he'll attack with the equipped weapon or punch things if unarmed) *Move (sacrifices action for further movement) *Run (all characters attempt to escape the battle. Has a higher chance of success if the character using it has higher agility) *Heal (note, the damage system has an overall health, where the character dies if it reaches zero, and an individual health for limbs, which become crippled if they take enough damage) **Quick (level 1) (takes up one of Stillman's turns and restores overall health by 20% of their health. This percentage goes up as the ability levels up) **Full (level 1) (takes up two of Stillman's turns and one of the character being healed's turns. Restores 20% of overall health and of each of the limbs. * Special: I have no idea what to call his but he basically uses his healing enzymes and every single party member on screen is healed to full health. Can only be used when the “Special Gauge” is built up. The conditions vary, but for Stillman it goes up when he heals others. Notes: *Cannot sneak, too tall. *People being healed by him take one less turn than people being healed by other doctors because of his magical shark enzymes. He uses the same amount of his own turns as other doctors, though. Melee Fighters People who hit things with their hands or stuff in them. Chef Riku Weapon Skill: Blades *Chef’s Katana **Accuracy: 90% **Damage: 20 **Range: 1 hex Strength: 15/20 (x 1.5) Accuracy: 90% Agility: 15/15 (BULLSHIT NINJA POWERS GO 30% chance to dodge) Movement:' 7 tiles per turn'' '''Stamina: '''Low-Middling '''Move Set: *Attack **Hurricane Sashimi (Owen I feel embarrassed just typing that) ***Accuracy: 50% ***Damage: Hits up to 8 times. Each hit does approx. 15 base damage ***Range: One hex in each direction *Move *Run *Special: Psychotic Overtime: For three turns Riku's strength is boosted to 30/20 (x3 damage) and his accuracy to 100%. However, the player loses all control of his turns and he just goes and whales away on a randomly chosen target within his movement range. Best to be keeping the rest of the team far away from him before activating this. Special gauge is built up by delivering the killing blow. Notes: *Has a crippled arm that cannot be healed. *Hand to hand damage is locked at “1” for him. Ranged Fighters Mans with guns or anything else with projectiles. Deimosthenes (Dent) Weapon Skill: Guns (weapons have individual stats) *Dent's Shotgun: **Accuracy: 90% **Damage: Hits up to 5 times. Each hit does 10 base damage. **Range: Cone of Fire area of effect. The cone is about 5 hexes from where Dent is standing and 3 hexes wide. Everything in it will be hit regardless of what side they're on) Strength: 11/20 (Damage x1.1, does not apply to ranged attacks) Accuracy: 80% (averages to 85% with his gun's accuracy) Agility: 5/15 (10% chance to dodge) Movement: 4 tiles per turn Stamina: Middling Move set: *''Attack (shotgun attacks are AOE) **Gun Club (melee attack. Whacks a dude with a gun. ***Accuracy: 70%, averages to 75% with Dent's accuracy ***Damage: 5 ***Range: 1 hex.) *Move *Run *Special: Call Security: Dent uses his backup communicator to inform Ipsen of their location. After one turn has passed, between one and four security drones will arrive and fight for the party. However, the communicator runs on batteries and takes 10 turns to charge up before it can be used again. Turn count does not reset between battles. I'm not writing up a summary for the drones because fuck that. They basically have tons of health but cannot be healed by Medics and don't do much damage or move very fast. Special gauge is built up by damaging enemies. '''Notes: *Dent can sacrifice his next turn in order to move further (2 extra tiles), but he'll spend that next turn incapacitated (damage dealt to him x1.5)